Conference support: This application is for support of part of a 3 day International workshop on choroid plexus research. The cerebral choroid plexuses (CP) are the major sites of the blood-cerebrospinal fluid barrier and their importance in brain health and disease are becoming increasingly recognized as new data emerges on the role of the choroid plexus in neuroprotection, acting as a barrier to systemic toxics, synthesizing proteins and hormones essential to brain health, and participating in endocrine and immunological function activity in the central nervous system throughout the lifespan. The home disciplines of researchers active in the field are diverse, and include those in toxicology, pharmacology, endocrinology, physiology and molecular biology. The primary goal of this workshop is to act as a focus for those groups specifically activity in CP research, who would not otherwise have a natural meeting "home." This workshop builds upon the first meeting held in France, and the continuing dissemination of CP research via the CP website which developed from that meeting. The second international workshop on choroid plexus research will be held at King's College London in the United Kingdom from 12th- 14th April 2003. The participants are drawn widely from international research on CP, and given the emerging nature of the topic, we aim to include all those interested in or actively pursing CP research including established researchers, experienced groups who are new to this field, and encourage young researchers undertaking doctoral and postdoctoral studies. The board topic to be covered are: 1) New insight into Choroid plexus structure and CSF section; 2) The role of the choroid plexus in brain health and disease; 3) Choroid plexus function in brain protection; 4) Choroid Plexus as a route for compounding transport and access to brain.